


For Them We Are Here

by Danisha



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Gen, M/M, Professional Rivals, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danisha/pseuds/Danisha
Summary: "Blake, I said not to get involved in my cases.""Do you mean like when you get involved in mine." Bellamy was smirking just to rile up Clarke."There is no talking to you, is there?" Clarke turned back to walk into her cabin thinking it's a waste of time for even thinking to make a point with Bellamy."But you always do, Griffin!"*** Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin are professional rivals in "Woods & Jaha & Co." law firm. ***Bellamy Blake (31) is a single father to Madi (8). Clarke Griffin (29) is a single mother to Jordan (8).^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Octavia Blake (26)John Murphy (30)Raven Reyes (29)Eric Jackson (33)Nathan Miller (30)I intentionally reduced Jordan age for this story; he and Madi are classmates in the same school. That is a key point in here.%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%This is a fluff story. Never wrote anything. First time.





	1. You Vs Me

CHAPTER ONE

 

Bellamy Blake was at the coffee machine when he got a call from his friend mentioning about Diyoza industries ending it’s contract with Wallace & Sons and looking for another big firm to represent it. He thought this might be his way into leading a team if he took the info to Wells Jaha and get right on it.  
  
  
  
Without delaying the process he took the elevator to the 24th floor of “Woods & Jaha & Co.” and walking straight to the Jaha’s office. He was about to knock but he saw Clarke Griffin and Lexa Woods were already there having a serious discussion with Wells. He did have an idea about what they are talking and not to mention a bit tensed about the opportunity of leading a team again after his last case. He put all his doubts aside and knocked on the door, seeing Wells gesture him to come inside he went in.  
  
  
  
Wells was the one to break the silence “We are discussing about the rumour circling around about Diyoza industries looking for a new firm to represent them. Do you know anything about it, Mr.Blake?” .  
  
Bellamy did not delay to tell them about the information he just received and adding “Mr.Jaha, I would very much like to assemble a team and take lead on this case”. He was looking at Clarke for her reaction, knowing that she would burst out because he know that would be her next proposal to Wells about her taking the lead in this if he had not said anything.  
  
As he thought it might happen, Clarke was talking to Wells. “Come on Wells, I told you about Diyoza industries and you know my skill set, this should be my case. I can take better care of it than Blake.”  
  
Wells was about to say something but Bellamy beat him to it “Griffin, you did not have the whole information and I gave you the answer to the question. So the case is mine.”  
  
“Here it goes again the war between Blake and Griffin, when do you think this will stop, Wells!” Lexa was rubbing her forehead talking to Jaha.  
  
“Let’s go out and leave them be, I can’t here anymore of their comments about who is a better lawyer.” Wells got up accompanying Lexa out of his cabin.  
  
“There are the best two lawyers in our firm, why don’t they understand that and split the cases between themselves.”  
  
Don’t ask me Lexa, you hired both of them and now you have to deal with this because last time I took care of it.”

 

 

Bellamy and Clarke joined "Wood & Jaha & Co." as contract lawyers and they climbed the firm ladder very quickly are in the lead position to become partners. But they butt heads with each and every case that come in firms way. But, that did not come in their way to succeed in every case they take up.  
  
But they never take work to their homes. Bellamy and Clarke personal life is completely occupied by their children.


	2. Chapter Two

Bellamy woke up at 6:00 AM went into his garage to work out like everyday. Next thing is he goes to his backyard to water all the plants. Every day he thinks of the reason he needs to put up with this tedious work, then he remembers it’s for his little bundle of joy Madi. Madi loves all of them Roses,Lilies, Daisies,Marigolds and the list goes on. Every second Sunday of the month Madi and Bellamy go to farmers market to pick up other varieties of flowers. 

Recently, Bellamy started buying herbs and vegetable plants to spice up the garden since he prefers home cooking. He is already putting in the work for his backyard garden so he thought it could benefit his cooking in the freshness department. He hires a gardener here and there to check in with the plants and to take care of them if he don’t have the time or if he doesn’t know how. He tries his best but not all the plants are so easy.

Next thing in his list is to prepare breakfast. He loves to make breakfast for him and Madi since he can’t cook lunch for her. He doesn’t think he is an amazing cook but he is a good one. He started cooking when he was 12 after he lost his father. His mom was not in a position to cook or care for them, which is when he took reigns into cooking for his family. But, that did not go for so long. Thank god for Marcus and his charming ways and tireless support he gave her, that got Aurora into a good place. Now, they make a wonderful family. Marcus loves his mom so much and he did not postpone very long to spend a life with her.

When he was 16yrs old, Marcus came to his school and waited till all his classes are done to ask his blessing to marry his mom after dating for a year. He never thought that Marcus would be good for his mom, but boy he proved him wrong. And he can proudly say that Marcus is the best father figure they can get. Octavia straight up calls him dad. Both of them have their own secrets that they won’t even share with him.

Oh, thinking of Octavia he should give a call to her. She said there is a problem with her landlord where she is leasing her self-defense class. He told that he would take care of it being a lawyer and all. But, no. She is proud one like that taking care of all her problems by herself. He loves her independence, but he would love it more if she let him help her.

Waking up Madi is a different task every single day. One day she wakes up pretty early along with him and drags him out to backyard and they water plants together. One day he has to tickle her to wake her. One day he will blast Ariana Grande or Ed Sheeran to wake her up. He has no idea what to do today. While he is making his coffee and thinking about the ways to wake Madi up, there she is right there in the kitchen searching for something. 

“Madi!, What are you searching for?” Bellamy asks putting down his coffee.  
“Whipped Cream, Dad! Where is it?”  
“No, Madi. I made you chocolate chip waffles those are enough sugar for today.” Bellamy knows that point will do no good to convince Madi.  
“Dad, I am not asking you for Ice-cream right, just whipped cream. Please!!!!” Madi has her puppy eyes on. That is enough for Bellamy to melt right there and then. Madi knows that too...

Madi and Bellamy had breakfast and got ready for their day. Madi just remembered that she forgot to do her school work. “Dad, I forgot to complete my maths assignment. What should I do?”  
Bellamy stopped packing his bag. “You can complete that on your ride to school, sweetheart. Let’s go it’s already late.”  
Bellamy packed his bag and Madi’s and they rushed out to car after locking the door. He dropped her at school and drove himself to his office. His cabin is at 21th floor of the building. While he was waiting for his elevator he saw Raven Reyes and John Murphy walking towards him. There are his closest friends in this office, beside Nathan Miller. Raven and Murphy are the best criminal lawyers in this law firm. Everyone knows that, they always have each other’s back when it comes to the opposite side. He wishes he has a partner like that.

“Hey Murph, Where is Raven?” Bellamy lost her while he was checking his phone.

“She went to get coffee.”

“So, did you ask her out yet?” Bellamy knows Murphy is an outward person to everyone but when it comes to his feelings for Raven he chickens out every time.

“Not Yet, I don’t know if I can ask her out ever. What we have is so precious and I don’t want to ruin it.” 

“Said every lead in every romantic movie ever made. But I know you can do it Murph, you have to take a chance. You’ve been pining for her for what like 3 years.” Bellamy was tapping Murphy’s shoulder for encouragement.

“I know, I know. But still she does not do relationships and I don’t want a casual thing with her, I had casual relations with a lot of women and I am done. After Wick and Shaw she is kind of scared to commit to someone.”

“Wick cheated on her and Shaw moved away for a better opportunity in London. I don’t think you will do both of those. So, take a step and go for it”

“Go for What?” Raven was sipping coffee and standing behind Bellamy and Murphy.

“Nothing... Nothing” Murphy was stuck and it’s in Bellamy’s hands to cover for him as always.

“He is planning to go on this Vegas trip for months and he is asking me to accompany me but you know I have Madi to look after. So, I told him to go for it by himself. Raven, do you have any plans this weekend.” Bellamy asked her casually and trying to dodge Murphy’s glare.

“Well, if my plans are to sit in pajamas and binge watch Good Omens in prime. Then, Yes”

“Great, then why don’t you go to Vegas with Murphy? Two friends going to Vegas to enjoy the weekend, which sounds better than binge watching alone.”

“I like that. But, he did not ask me” Now, Raven is eyeing Murphy and Bellamy was elbowing him to reply.

“Sure, I would love you to come with me. I mean that would be nice to see a place like Vegas with you. I mean thanks for coming with me” Murphy can’t even believe that he is going on a trip with Raven.

Finally, they got into the elevator and went into their respective cabins to start the jobs for the day. Roan was waiting for Bellamy at his cabin. Roan was Lexa’s cousin who joined the firm 2 years back and he is still an associate but a hard worker and that is the reason Bellamy likes him. He would pick Roan in his team every time he has a case.

“Hey, Roan!! What are doing here??” Bellamy settled into his seat.

“Lexa, told me to pick up the contracts for Diyoza Industries from you. She said I have to go through it once again just in case. I think it is just a blank task given to me because she saw me flirting with some women near the snack room”. Roan was rubbing his forehead explaining it.

“Sure, let me get them for you. I accidentally took them home yesterday.” Bellamy was searching for the documents in his bag and found Madi’s school books in there. Roan saw them and started laughing.

“Science and Math, they are too easy man. I thought the contracts were tough to read but it seems not so hard.”

“Fuck!!! I think I accidentally put Madi’s books in my bag and those contracts in her bag. I have to go before I lose my job.” Bellamy started running and bumped into Clarke and she spilled her coffee all over her and him too...

“Look where you run, Blake. Do you have nowhere to run except in this office? See now you spilled coffee all over me and now I have to attend a meeting with a potential client looking like this.” Clarke’s looking straight into his eyes and hand on his chest stopping him.

“I’m sorry, Clarke. I have to run, it’s important. Don’t you keep an extra pair in your trunk, please use those. I will get these cleaned later. Bye” Bellamy ran away without looking back and Clarke was speechless and stunned looking at the direction Bellamy ran and thinking over how he would know about the extra pair she keeps in her trunk for emergency purposes.

Bellamy is racing towards Madi’s school to get his contracts back since they are very confidential. To his luck he made all the signals and reached Madi’s school on time and rushed into her classroom. She was talking to some boy and holding those contracts. He excused himself into the classroom and gave Madi her books and took his contracts back. While he is returning back after giving Madi a forehead kiss, he heard a boy’s voice calling him Mr.Blake, so he turned around and saw that boy who was talking to Madi earlier.

“You replaced Madi’s books with your’s and now you gave them back to her without any explanation or apologies, where is your manners Mr. Blake?” Bellamy found the way of questioning a little familiar but he laughed it off and apologized to Madi leaving from her class.

After his day at work he came back to Madi’s school to pick her up and saw her talking to the same boy he saw earlier that day. 

“Madi, let’s go.” Bellamy called out.

“Dad, Can we wait until Jordan’s mom comes by to pick him up. If he leaves he has to wait all alone. He is new here, he and his mom moved to this school district a week ago.” Madi was really convincing and he saw the kid and he looks a little flustered too.

“Okay, Madi.” Bellamy got a call and he took it. After a little while Madi is calling him so he cut the call and turned back and saw none other than Clarke Griffin in his presence.

“This is my mom, Clarke. Mom, this is Madi and that is Madi’s dad,Mr. Blake” Jordan introduced each other. Clarke and Bellamy are just having difficulty processing. Both of them did not know that the other has a kid. And that too those kids are friends now. After a little while Clarke broke the silence by saying “Nice to meet you, Mr. Blake”.

“You too, Miss Griffin” Bellamy repeated the same fake delight. But unfortunately Madi and Jordan caught that Bellamy does not know Jordan’s last name.

“Dad, do you know Miss.Griffin already. How do you know her last name? I never mentioned Jordan’s last name to you” Madi and Jordan are looking at their parents for answers. 

“We work in the same office” Clarke filled in.

“Madi, our parents are friends as well... we are lucky to have parents that know each other. We are meant to be friends” Jordan is so excited with this new found information.

“Okay, let’s go. It’s getting late” Bellamy started to walk to his car with Madi.

Clarke and Jordan are also in their car pulling out of parking lot. Bellamy started to ride to his home and saw Clarke’s car behind him. It was behind him for last 10 minutes. He slowed his car down until Clarke’s car came to the same pace beside him.

“Are you following me, Griffin?” Bellamy shouted out loud for Clarke to here.

“You need to put a check to that ego of yours, I am just driving to my home which happens to be in this direction” Clarke shouted back.

Bellamy thought it might be a coincidence and passed Clarke’s car driving to his home, While picking bags from his car in his driveway he saw Clarke’s car on the road parking in the opposite house driveway. Then his mind just clicked to the fact that Clarke is the person who bought the opposite house a week ago and in the same time Clarke also figured it out her neighbor is none other than the “great” Bellamy Blake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter. I am posting it at 1:30 AM my time. Sorry for the mistakes. I will review it for errors tomorrow. I am sleepy. Please bear with me I am a first time writer.


	3. Chapter Three

Clarke was furious at herself for not checking who her neighbours will be before buying the house. She checked if it’s a good school district or not. It’s close to the new school and just 30 minutes from her office and all of necessities are nearby like supermarkets, hospitals, gas station etc... Clarke is been thinking about how to deal with the fact Bellamy is her neighbour and Jordan and Bellamy’s daughter being friends. She can’t bear him for 8 hrs in the office itself, now she has to interact with him daily.  
  
  
Anyway, she has to find Jordan and help him organize his room since he is been sleeping in her room this week. She has to go to shopping tomorrow for groceries and a couple of items for the house. He can hardly say that she can cook, the best dishes she can do is Mac n Cheese and Spaghetti with store bought marinara sauce for dinner and eggs for breakfast. She tries to cook pancakes and waffles for Jordan but they rarely survive the cook, most of them are burnt. She stopped trying sometimes but whenever she watches Ratatouille she thinks a rat can cook why not me and then she ends up burning Jordan’s meal. Weekends she goes to her parent’s house, Abby and Jake are more than welcome to cook for their daughter and grandson and Abby knows better about Clarke so she cooks a lot than required and packs 2 to 3 days worth of leftovers for Clarke and Jordan and the other days Clarke manages her dinners. Morning it’s cereals for both of them. Anyway she has to think about dinner tonight.  
  
“Mom, what’s for dinner tonight?” Jordan is playing Mario Cart.  
“What do you want baby?” Clarke is searching the refrigerator to find something to cook for.  
“Pizza night!!??”  
Since Clarke can’t find anything reliable in the freezer she has to agree to Jordan’s idea. “Okay , baby. I’ll put in the order.”  
“Thanks, Mom!” Jordan was jumping on the sofa right now.  
  
  
The thing is she cannot say no to Jordan, he is her whole life. I day she knew that she was pregnant she got the result that she passed Bar with flying colors; She took that as a lucky sign. After passing the Bar she applied to all the best attorneys in town to for a junior lawyer position. She did not hear back for a long time but she went to labour on 34th week of her pregnancy. Jordan is 3 weeks early than the due date given to her. Her water broke on August 13th night 12:30 PM and she called her mom and rushed to the hospital. Jordan was born on 8AM next day August 14th. That was a special day for two reasons. One her precious boy was born and she got an internship in “Woods & Jaha & Co.”  
  
  
  
She is not so much as a superstitious person but when it comes to Jordan she got to believe that, for every case she takes up if Jordan wishes her best of luck she would win that case even if the odds are on the opposite side.  
  
Every Sunday they go to Arcade together, she can’t miss it or forget it because Jordan won’t let her forget it. He reminds her two days prior so that she can schedule her work accordingly. That is his sweet spot; no one can disappoint him there. He feels like he is king of the world there and she likes to see him like that. Now, this being a new place the old Arcade is very far from here, she has to find an alternative but one thing that was good moving to this place is her parents are nearby compared to the old place, so that they can spent more time together. Anytime you can check on Jordan, he would be either reading some sort of book or playing his video games.  
  
  
  
As no one would believe it Jordan started collecting books such as classics, myths and history at the age of 6. She has no idea where that habit came from; she never read books for fun. Whenever they go out shopping in the town, if he sees a bookstore nearby he drags her into the bookstore and will not leave until he browses all the available books and buy them. Not like a typical 8 year old, he has a shelf full of books in his room already setting up a beautiful historical classic library in the future. She hopes that he would find a friend here that will take him out of his comfort zone and make him play or explore outside a little.  
  
  
  
The doorbell brought her back from line of thoughts in her mind. She walked to the door to answer thinking it’s the Pizza and to her surprise she found Madi at the door.  
“Hey, Madi! How can I help you?” Clarke asked looking at Bellamy pacing in front of his house.  
“Hi, Ms.Griffin! Can Jordan & I have a study date today?”  
Clarke don’t know how to answer to that question, before she answers it Jordan came running and dragged Madi into his room shouting “Mom, Madi and I will be in my room, Call me when pizza arrives. Thankyou!”  
Bellamy is walking towards Clarke’s house. Clarke is ready to start a fight if he says anything slightly annoying. But he walks and stands in front of her hands in his pocket looking down as if he was contemplating what to say. Clarke’s waiting for him to talk but he is still looking everywhere but her face.  
“What is it, Blake?” Spit it out. Clarke is getting frustrated.  
“Well, I just want to assemble a truce between us when it comes to our kids, l it seems like they really clicked and my daughter likes your son very much, I don’t want to be the one to split them up just because we can’t stand each other. Why don’t we put our differences aside for our kids.”  
  
“Sure!” Clarke has no idea how to respond to that comment, he never even talk to her that soft and she is still processing it. If it’s to keep Jordan happy, she would do anything. Tolerating Bellamy for a couple of hours is one thing think she can do.  
  
Pizza delivery guy interrupted them. Clarke paid for Pizza and called Jordan, both Madi and Jordan came out laughing and poking each other. That scene looks very sweet. Clarke offered Bellamy and Madi to stay for pizza but Madi politely declined and they went back to their house. Who knew Clarke would have a weird day with a truce from Bellamy. Jordan and she had Pizza and watched some TV and went to bed in the same room since Jordan is yet to organize his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, This is not a slow burn. I love to read slow burn but writing one might be difficult.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm Sorry. I know this is a long long gap between publishing. I never wrote any fic. I love Bellarke too much and couldn't able resist writing this age old idea I have. Please do read it. I do appreciate feedback even if it's bad too. Thanks for reading.

Things are going good. There is no interaction at home between Bellamy and Clarke after that one pizza dinner play date they had in her home. But that is not the case at the firm; they are still the same they keep arguing about the proposal they are going to prepare for Diyoza industries. But, one good thing is that they did decide about going together for the meeting they have with Diyoza in a week. 

Today, Clarke is having a bad day she woke up late because Jordan wouldn’t go to sleep last night. He kept playing and asking her to tell stories and play with him. After a couple of hours playing and storytelling, he got tired and went to sleep.

It was so late this morning, after waking Jordan up and getting him ready for school. She even did not have time for doing her hair, she managed to put it up in a messy bun. Thank god for all the signals she made and dropped Jordan at his school. She just gave him protein bars today, she knows she does not make him a fancy breakfast every day mostly cereals and sometimes she can manage omelette and toast. Some days she even can get scrambled eggs done and that is a win for her. 

After all this she still made it late to the office and missed morning briefing and now she is having a terrible headache and she is hungry and could not concentrate on work. She thought of going downstairs and getting something to eat or even some coffee would be fine for the pain. So, she started going to elevator and saw commotion at Blake’s cabin. She was curious to see what is going on in there.

Clarke knows she should not go but the curiosity got the best of her. While she was walking towards Bellamy’s cabin she saw people coming out with brownies in their hands. Looking at them her stomach betrayed and her legs automatically increased paced towards Blake’s cabin. After everyone cleared she went inside and saw him talking to Roan sharing a brownie.

“You made brownies”? She regrets asking him that just a sec later after seeing the smirk oh his face.

'“Have one they are great!!” Roan said handing her the Tupperware with the brownies. Clarke took one and put back the box on his desk taking a tissue from there.

“I have no idea when did you have time to bake?” Roan is in awe about all of this. Clarke is thinking about the same thing but she was not going to ask him and stroke his ego like others did.

“Madi is having a bake sale today and I have to bake some desserts for that. There is a huge list of ingredients which should not be included and I pulled an all nighter yesterday. I got sick of all gluten free, sugar free and nut free cupcakes and brownies I made and whipped up a batch with all those things.” Bellamy said having himself one of the brownie.

Clarke started thinking how could he look so fresh and vibrant after being up all night and baking and of course she is not going to ask Bellamy that too.

“Clarke, did you bake too??” Roan was facing her this time.

“I did not get any memo regarding that, even if I did I don’t know how too” Clarke was watching Bellamy closely for his reaction. Well, no reaction.

“Jordan joined school just one and half week back right, they are giving you and him to adjust to the new place, I think in no time you will start getting a lot of emails too. “ Clarke is scared about that too, but she is not so worried because she is staying close by to her parents and they love Jordan very much even more than her.

“Clarke, are you there?” Bellamy was taking to her.

“Thanks, Blake these are delicious. Where did you learn to bake?”

“Did you just give me a compliment, I thought this day would never come. Roan, Clarke gave me a compliment. Let’s party. Call every one” Bellamy started smiling and shouting.

“Hey, Enough with that. That is the last time, don’t let that go to your head. Hunger is messing with my brain.” Clarke started to laugh too.

“Come on, I thought you are just being nice to your neighbor”

“Wait, you both are neighbors now. That is news to me.” Roan was smirking like an idiot.

“Unfortunately. Yes, we are. Blake are you ready for meeting this week. I think we need to go over our presentation one more time for safety purposes, Since you go off the script. I don’t want to be alarmed” Clarke knew that would happen anyway but still she was hoping he wouldn’t even if Bellamy do go off the script it would be in good reasoning. She know he is good negotiator and lawyer but she will never let him know about that.

"Sure, we can do that. Do you want to come to bake sale this afternoon. See how our kids are doing. Madi told me Jordan will join her. We can even pick them up after it is done" Bellamy is looking at her for answer.

"Yeah, let's do that" Did Clarke just agree do go to school with Bellamy. Things will be strange from now that Bellamy is her neighbor and their kids are friends. This is going to be strange.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, This is my first fic ever... Please forgive me if there are any mistakes... And I have no idea about law firms or cases so please bear with me... Criticism is welcome...


End file.
